Grill
Grill was a supporting antagonist in the first half of Season 5 of the ABC TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was the cruel and abusive Salvage Manager at the Lighthouse. He was portrayed by Pruitt Taylor Vince. Biography Grill first met Phil Coulson when he spoke with Tess, whilst Grill suspected something was off about Coulson, he explained he was just passing through. Later, Grill's suspicions were confirmed in a renewal when Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez went to him to implant them with metrics in return for a Kree tablet they had stolen. Grill agreed to help them, but on the condition that they would now work for him as someone who can steal from the Kree is very useful. However, Grill knew that a renewal could be dangerous even for him, so he trapped the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by pinning their metrics to the wall, whilst he hid in his office with his right-hand man, Zev. When one of his former workers stormed the place, he went to kill Grill as it was his fault he was chosen for the renewal, but Grill pointed him in the direction of his new recruits, before his ex-subordinate could kill them, Tess shot him. When the Kree watch came to check their metrics, Grill vouched for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, claiming they were working for him. Grill started to get suspicious about his new recruits, as Virgil was had been stealing from him, following Virgil's death, he thought that Tess and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had taken up this new habit. Grill caught Alphonso Mackenzie breaking into his office, so he gave him a lecture about following the rules if he doesn't want to get hurt. Grill started noticing that one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents metrics had been playing up, as it was saying she had left but she was really inside. In reality, the agent, Yo-Yo Rodriguez had super-speed and she was using it to steal his tablet. After a mission, Zev reported that the Agents had attacked him, this confirmed Grills suspicions about them, so he was going to hand them over to the Kree, however Yo-Yo tricked him into thinking that Zev had stolen from him, so he sent Zev to the Vrellnexians. Some time ago, Gunner, another inhabitant of the Lighthouse, had contracted a debt with Grill and had not paid him back. Grill learned that Gunner was expecting a package from a high technology Kree level and suspected that Gunner was double crossing him. Therefore, he tasked Alphonso Mackenzie with intimidating Gunner and recovering the tokens. Following a series of events, Gunner was ultimately able to pay his debt, and Grill expressed satisfaction towards Mackenzie. After the kidnapping of Melinda May by Sinara, Grill was summoned by the Kree Watch to tell him that his subordinate would be fighting in Kasius's arena. Back at the Salvage, Grill overheard a conversation and found that Flint, who had undergone Terrigenesis, had gotten away from the Kree Watch with the help of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Grill, having learned about Rodriguez's ability, suspected that they had set Zev up. He wanted to take them to Kasius in order to get a high bounty, thinking the tales about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming from the past to save the Humans of the Lighthouse to be nonsense. However, Flint's geokinetic ability emerged at this time. Grill commanded Flint to stop it, but Flint had trouble controlling his power and accidentally created a massive boulder which was thrown at Grill, terminating him. Grill's body was then hidden in his office. Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid